The present invention relates to a flame retarder for organic high molecular compounds.
Organic high molecular compounds (hereinafter referred to as "polymeric materials") have been used for various purposes, e.g. household electric apopliances, industrial electric devices and parts, textile goods, daily necessaries, interior decorations, building materials and structural materials. Since the polymeric materials are carbon compounds, however, they have a problem of kindling or burning and are restricted in many uses.
Flame retarders are usually employed in order to eliminate such a problem of kindling or burning of polymeric materials, and halogen-containing compounds, phosphorus-containing compounds and nitrogen-containing compounds are known as flame retarders. In many cases, these flame retarders are employed in combination with flame retarding assistants such as antimony trioxide.
In case that these flame retarders are added to polymeric materials, the following troubles often arise.
(a) Uniform mixing is hard to be conducted because of poor compatibility of the flame retarders with the polymeric materials, and accordingly the flame retarding property cannot be effectively exhibited and also the ununiformity exerts a bad influence upon the physical properties of the polymeric materials. PA0 (b) The flame retarders are easy to migrate. PA0 (c) The flame retarders exert a bad influence upon molding processability of the polymeric materials and the mechanical properties of moldings. PA0 (d) The flame retarders hinder the effects of other additives such as plasticizer, lubricant, antioxidant, coloring agent, stabilizer and ultraviolet absorber which are present in the polymeric materials. PA0 (a) Flame resistance is insufficient. PA0 (b) Compatibility and heat resistance are bad. PA0 (c) The flame retarder exerts a bad influence upon molding processability of the polymeric materials and mechanical properties of the moldings. PA0 (d) Electric characteristic is lowered. Therefore, the poly(halogenated phenylene oxide) is not still sufficient as a flame retarder.
It is proposed to employ a high molecular weight compound as a flame retarder in order to eliminate these troubles. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Tokkyo Kokai) No. 53435/1975 and No. 111546/1979 propose to employ poly(halogenated phenylene oxide) as a flame retarder. However, in case that the poly(halogenated phenylene oxide) is applied to a certain kind of polymeric materials, the following problems may arise.